


Today

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: A morning with Barry and Len.





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno tbh

Len doesn't look peaceful when he sleeps. There's always a tension around his mouth, a twitch in his brow. At first, Barry thought he was having a nightmare. Turns out that's just how he is.

(He always has nightmares now. But Barry doesn't need to know that yet.)

After a while, Barry enjoys waking up to his sleeping face. It makes Len seem more real somehow, instead of some novel fantasy or love song. It's also nice when Barry kisses him awake and his face relaxes.

Today, Barry wakes to Len sleep-scowling at the ceiling. Sunlight, muffled by thick blinds, casts the room in gray hints, thickening the shadows. Barry takes a minute to admire the Len's half-silhouette, nearly tracing his alighted eyelid.

The sheets have wandered to Len's waist. He covers himself thoroughly at night, but somehow they always get kicked lower. Barry sometimes thinks it might be his fault. Speedster legs and all. But Len's never complained of getting kicked.

No matter what happened, Barry likes it. Likes Len's soft stomach peeking from his shirt's wrinkles, the soft hairs teasing at his collar. Len's got one hand under the pillow, the other splayed over his ribs, rising and falling with his breath. With the shadows, half his hair is its usual gray, the other half closer to what it was when they first met. Rising on his elbow, Barry takes a good look at it.

Len's nose twitches. He senses someone's watching him, but he hasn't woken up yet. And Barry always has enough time.

The soft breeze raises goosebumps on Len's skin. Barry carefully draws his shirt up a little more, kissing his stomach as he goes. There's definitely muscle there, but it's cushioned just enough for Barry to rest his head on bad days and properly appreciate on these days, when neither of them have to go anywhere for a couple hours yet. When Barry can take his time for once in his life.

Barry's tugging at his pants when Len clenches briefly and wakes up. His hand wanders to Barry's hair almost instantly.

"Havin' a good morning already?" he mumbles, sounding amused.

Barry noses his trail of hair to the cluster around his cock. "Yep."

Len huffs a quiet laugh, lifting his hips so Barry can pull his pants to his knees. The nightstand drawer creaks open, but Len has to pause because Barry's licking up the side of his cock without an ounce of speed and he has to arch his head against his pillow a second. Once his eyes stop rolling, he gropes for a half-empty box.

Barry rolls the condom on, and  _there's_ the speed.

"Careful," Len drawls, "That can chafe, y'know."

Barry snorts, smiling around the tip. Len doesn't know what's better, the blow job or the smile. Then Barry quickly bobs his head and that clinches it.

"Might as well take it all off, Barry," he says, licking his lips under Barry's hum. Once his pants are gone, he spreads his legs, lightly pressing his ankle in Barry's back until Barry takes the hint and shimmies closer.

Len breathes out, edging on a moan. He wants to close his eyes, but he also wants to watch. He settles for both: long, lazy blinks between focus. Barry might not be able to deep throat to save his life (poor thing gags on his toothbrush), but damn is he creative: vibrating at random intervals at Len's base while lavishing the tip. Len doesn't stand a chance.

It's almost embarrassing how fast Len comes when Barry Allen's between his legs. Perks of Flash-fucking, he guesses.

His snickering's swallowed by moaning. Barry adores Len's moans: a short, harsh breath sinking into them, sometimes cracking on Barry's name, sometimes rolling into gibberish when it's really fucking good. He does both this morning, clawing at Barry's hair and back, legs nearly constricting Barry as he jerks.

Finally, he relaxes, face and all.

Barry tosses the condom and kisses him, lightly digging his thumbs into his cheekbones. Len opens his lips―not slowly, exactly, but with the long movements of someone who knows they can take their time, who doesn't, for once, need to plan anything and just enjoy themselves.

After a minute, Len rolls them over, working a hand between them. At least Barry never lasts longer than Len. His moans ride on quick gasps of breath, pressed wetly to Len's ear. If Len was younger, it might've been enough for another round.

They sink next to each other, Len pressing his mouth to Barry's collarbone. Barry cups the back of his head. Len feels his smile.

"What were you laughing at?" he asks.

Len replies without an ounce of humor, "I got Flash-fucked."

Barry nearly shoves him off the bed from laughing so hard.

"Shower?" Len says.

Barry flaps an arm, useless with laughing. It shouldn't be as funny as it is. Len still joins him anyway.

"Come on, kid," Len says once he's caught his breath.

Barry's useless the whole time. But it means he's finally relaxed, so Len'll take it. And Barry keeps laughing because it relaxes Len, and he'll take that too.

Later on, Captain Cold is gonna rob a bank. The Flash is gonna chase him. Len's looking forward to it.


End file.
